


Swordplay

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in orgasm denial, Camelot-style.  (Oh, look, that rhymes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordplay

Merlin assessed the scene before him and nodded. 

"Yeah," he muttered, "okay. This will work."

The noble Prince Arthur of Camelot was lying naked on his bed, his hands bound above his head to the headboard in a manner that was anything but noble. His legs were spread wantonly, his shock of blond hair was mussed terribly, and his bare chest heaved deliciously with every breath he took. Merlin was momentarily mesmerized by The Left Royal Nipple, as well as the smattering of hair that surrounded said nipple. The warlock fixed his gaze on it as it rose and fell, rose and fell, rose and fell. 

Merlin shook his head incredulously, disgusted with the fact that his groin was tightening as he surveyed his prey. He was terribly angry, angrier than he'd been with Arthur in some time, actually, and he'd decided at the feast earlier tonight that the prince would have to be taught a lesson. His momentary satisfaction at having successfully secured Arthur's arms to the bed dissipated and became replaced with disgust as one fact presented itself to him. 

Even when snoring and drooling, Arthur was still nothing short of stunning. 

It was maddening to Merlin; there was no way he could manage to look this devastatingly handsome if he were the one in Arthur's place. It made the brunet seethe that much more, so much that he felt that his eyes might flash gold of their own volition if he didn't calm himself. 

The final insult was presented when, somehow, the blond's cock began to stir between his legs. 

Merlin shook his head, tossing his hands into the air as he whispered, "Unbelievable."

"Mmmmm," Arthur groaned, arching his back. He swallowed, his eyes opening wide when they landed on the young man sitting on the edge of his bed. A slightly tipsy grin danced on his lips when he spoke. "Merlin!" 

"Sire."

Arthur tried to sit up, frowning when he fell back onto his pillow. He turned his head and Merlin smirked when the blond realized that his hands were bound to the bed. He tugged at the restraints, to no avail. It seemed that Merlin as was adept at knot tying as he was at getting into trouble. 

Who knew?

"Well," the prince muttered, "this is different." He glanced at Merlin again. "Why am I restrained?"

"I have a better question. Why is," Merlin nodded at the rapidly hardening flesh between the prince's legs, "that happening?" He moved in closer to lie next to the blond, Arthur shivering as Merlin's hand skirted low on his chest, stroking around his navel. 

"It's _me_ ," Arthur blinked, confused, "and _that_ happens quite often... as you well know. I suggest you untie me. Now."

"Not just yet. I feel like you need to be taught a little lesson." 

"For what?"

"Ah," Merlin smiled softly, pecking Arthur's mouth, "you don't even remember, do you?" He made to repeat the motion but withdrew his lips at the last moment before Arthur could capture them. The blond groaned, clearly in no mood to be toyed with.

"Remember what?" he replied, annoyed. He slammed his head back against the pillow and sighed. "If you aren't going to kiss me then at least untie me." 

"How rude you were earlier."

"What?"

"Your little speech to Rinault and his men tonight, in front of everyone. About, oh wait, what was it again..." Merlin squinted his eyes in concentration for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "... oh yes, the fact that I am, and I quote, a 'slow, incomptent fool'." 

"I said that?"

"Loudly. Repeatedly."

"Hmm. Sounds right to me. Anything else I should know?"

"Only that I'm useless."

"Of course."

"And clumsy."

"Indubitably."

"And that despite all those things," Merlin continued, using one fingertip to trace a lazy circle on Arthur's chest, "I'm oddly loyal and can never deny you anything."

"You're welcome." 

"I'm welcome?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. What do you want me to do, say I'm sorry?"

Merlin grinned. "No. I don't care if you're sorry or not."

"Merlin!"

"Sire! So angry!" 

"Clearly." 

"But, you can't be too terribly angry, my lord." Merlin gestured to the current state of Arthur's erection, which was now approaching the painful stages by the looks of it. "In fact, I think you like this." The brunet shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it to the side, and climbed atop Arthur's body, planting himself squarely on the blond's thighs. 

" _Like_ this?" Arthur gaped, a slight flush on his cheeks as he squirmed against his restraints. "Don't be stupid. You really are only good for one thing, and I suggest you down to it, Merlin, or you'll be sorry come morning." The blond's tone sounded quite lethal but his eyes betrayed him; Merlin watched as Arthur greedily drank in the sight of his now exposed chest. Merlin possessed what was possibly the most perfect smattering of chest hair in all of Camelot, and the prince knew firsthand that the only thing better than looking at it was pressing his mouth to it. 

"No," Merlin replied softly, Arthur's eyes widening when the brunet began to palm himself, a lazy smile on his face. "By the time I get done with you," impulsively he crawled up the prince's sweat-covered body and gifted him with another barely-there kiss that left Arthur burning for more, "you're going to be the sorry one."

"Merlin." Arthur swallowed, his voice soft and imploring, "Release me."

But Merlin was busy assaulting his neck with slow, wet kisses that were making every nerve ending in Arthur's body scream out in pleasure. The blond panted, slamming his eyes shut in an attempt to regain his composure, but he failed miserably. Merlin shifted his position slightly, and when he did, his stiff cock pressed against the prince's hip, Arthur groaning.

"You feel that..." he commented, rocking painfully slowly against Arthur's body. It took all his will to not move faster; Merlin gritted his teeth and fought the urge to create more friction. "...don't you?"

"Hurry. Let me touch you."

"No." 

"But you _know_ ,"Arthur whispered, "how good we are together. Come on."

"You need to learn a little patience, my lord."

"Have you lost your mind?"

Merlin considered Arthur's words, coming to the conclusion that it was entirely possible that he had lost his mind. The warlock wasn't especially bothered by this revelation, though, for he was learning fast that lust could make men do interesting things and he was certainly not immune. His little moment of introspection was interrupted when Arthur spoke again in a haughty tone.

"As if you could teach me anything. I'm going to be sorry, yeah? Right," the prince laughed, "I'm going to be sorry that I have such an ineffective, insolent idiot for a servant."

"You forgot 'inept'."

"Yes, that too."

Merlin leaned in and placed a wet kiss to the blond's chest, his tongue lapping a wet, drawn-out path southward. Arthur watched the messy mop of dark hair travel down his body with a satisfied shudder; finally, Merlin was going to put his mouth to good use. The prince's arms twitched in their restraints - while he would never willfully admit it, they were aching now with the all-consuming urge to put their fingers in that shock of brunet hair. 

"Ohh," he whispered when Merlin's mouth brushed lightly across his inner thigh. Merlin nuzzled the baby-soft skin there and stifled a groan when his nose touched the thick thatch of hair at the base of the prince's cock. He paid special attention to this, one of his favorite parts of Arthur's body, for an inordinate amount of time. Merlin's tongue bathed the hair between the prince's legs in an agonizingly slow manner, one that left Arthur a writhing, panting, sweating mess of a man. 

When Merlin, without warning, delicately placed an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Arthur's cock, the blond actually yelped in pleasure, his legs twitching violently. "Right there," he groaned, his back arching. 

Merlin raised his head for a better look at his handiwork and was especially pleased with himself, for Arthur was positively red-faced and barely able to catch his breath he was shaking so hard. "Right where, sire?"

"You know where."

The brunet slid down the prince's body, hooking One Royal Leg over his shoulder. Merlin smirked into Arthur's kneecap as he kissed it. "Here?" 

"No!"

"Here, my lord?" he asked innocently, delivering a wet lick to Arthur's big toe.

"Try again."

Now Arthur's shoulders were being peppered with kisses. "Here?" 

"What are you doing to me? You're killing me." 

"Not killing you. Denying you." 

Merlin chose to keep up his slow torture, the minutes passing as he paid special attention to nearly every part of Arthur Pendragon's body except for the one that was practically screaming out to be touched. No, that part of the prince's body, now painfully engorged and dripping rather beautifully in Merlin's opinion, was one that he was determined to ignore for as long as he could. 

After another thirty minutes of this Arthur was dying with want but he'd decided stubbornly that the one thing he would not do was beg. And yet, as Merlin continued the assault on his body he began to wonder if it really would be so bad to beg just this once. The problem now was that he was rendered speechless by the situation he found himself in; he was aching for some sort of relief, any kind of relief. This problem only got worse when Merlin quickly shrugged out of his breeches and covered his body with his own. 

Heat. Skin. 

_Merlin_.

Arthur surrendered, his mouth opening in a silent gasp when Merlin bit down hard on one bicep.

Arthur turned his head slightly, making eye contact with the brunet. Merlin's pulse quickened, for the blond's eyes were even more beautiful when they were so completely dilated in desire. It served to increase his own arousal and before he knew what had happened he was kissing Arthur so deeply it made his head spin. His hands tangled in Arthur's sweat-soaked hair while their tongues battled for dominance. 

Merlin panted into the next kiss, gasping as he rocked his hips against his master's own, their erections rubbing against each other with perfect friction when Arthur raised his hips in response. Merlin pulled back, swiping his thumb along Arthur's plump bottom lip. 

Arthur groaned, his tongue darting out to lick Merlin's thumb. Merlin continued his slow humping motions, driving Arthur deeper into complete, total, blissful madness. He shuddered, mouth open in shock. "I should..." he mumbled as he watched Merlin scoot down his body; he fixed his gaze on the elegant curve of Merlin's back as the brunet leaned forward to kiss Arthur's kneecaps. It occurred to the prince that seeing Merlin on his knees in this particular position was something he could get used to. 

Merlin turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at Arthur, and he smiled, he actually had the audacity to smile at him. "You should what?" Calmly, he slid backwards until he was flush with Arthur's groin and it was then that he reached for Arthur's length and pressed it between his cheeks. 

The warlock turned his head for a moment so that Arthur couldn't see his face. Merlin gritted his teeth mightily as he tried to fight the urge to simply give in and impale himself on The Royal Dick and ride Arthur so hard that they would both develop permanent limps. He panted, continuing to bob up and down, the drips of precome slicking Arthur's cock now providing a filthy soundtrack to his motions. 

Arthur was taken aback at what he was seeing, yet he was unable to look away. Merlin was pulling him off in the most unorthodox way ever and it was _fantastic_. 

"You were saying, Sire? You should...?"

"I..." Arthur couldn't speak, he was so transfixed on the contrast of his dark, hard flesh being hugged by Merlin's pale arsecheeks so tightly. Arthur closed his eyes. Finally, Merlin had established a satisfying rhythm and the fire in the prince's groin began to grow and burn brighter. His back arched as he raised his hips and it felt so, so good that when Merlin released him abruptly, he wanted to scream in anger.

"I should have you thrown in the dungeon," Arthur panted. 

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"You'd miss me."

"Would not."

"Would so, especially at night. That nightmare might come back."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again. It was terrifying."

"I'm still not sure what made you dream that you were jousting naked in front of the whole court." 

"Merlin."

"I loved the part where you got hard while on horseback and everyone could see."

"Merlin."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he laughed, patting Arthur on the head, "all that bouncing up and down-"

"Do you ever shut your mouth?" 

"You love my mouth," Merlin purred, straddling Arthur's shoulders once again. He stared at the blond's lips for a beat, his cock twitching when Arthur licked them. "I love yours too." 

When Merlin slid into Arthur's mouth, the grunt that Merlin emitted was nothing short of feral. That was nothing compared to the answering growl that burst forth from Arthur's very soul. It was a growl that said he wanted this as much as Merlin did. 

The Royal Mouth was like a wet, hot dream. 

Merlin rode it slowly at first, watching himself disappear between Arthur's lips inch by inch. Both hands now buried in wet blond hair, Merlin pumped his hips again and again as Arthur hummed into his efforts. His cheeks hollowing, Arthur pulled at the restraints sharply every time his gaze landed on Merlin's nipples. The urge to put his hands all over Merlin's body was all-consuming, especially now as the tip of his nose was nudging the hair between the brunet's legs. 

Hovering a bit closer to release than he was happy with, Merlin abruptly pulled back, his cockhead sliding free from the blond's lips. He looked into Arthur's eyes, the wheels in his brain turning at breakneck speed as he considered his options. His orgasm was imminent, it was now just a matter of how precisely he wanted it to happen. The question now became this: just how much longer did he think he could torture Arthur in sacrifice of his own release?

"Merlin."

When Arthur unexpectedly whispered his name he found his answer; he acted quickly. 

The instant he untied Arthur he fell back onto the bed, pulling the blond on top of him. Merlin gasped, back arching as the prince buried his face against Merlin's neck, kissing him there roughly enough to leave a mark for all to see. Arthur's hands were everywhere at once; fisting in Merlin's hair while he kissed him hotly, sliding across the warlock's shoulders as they used whispered words to spur each other on.

His thoughts of punishment and denial all but flew away. _This_ was what Merlin had been craving all night; that violent desire equalized with complete trust that he only felt when Arthur's body was covering his own. 

He was elated when Arthur took control, gripping them both tightly between his fist as Merlin's head slammed back into the pillow. Their hips moved together furiously, Arthur grinning when Merlin hooked his legs around the prince's back as though he never wanted to let go. Merlin was a stunning sight beneath him, back arched, mouth open, eyes smoky with want. Every upward grind of the brunet's hips was a revelation for Arthur and he had to bite his lip to stifle his moans. 

"Harder," Merlin gasped, his hand now joining Arthur's, "come on." 

The command ignited the blond's cock like a lightning strike. Nothing turned Arthur on more than when Merlin vocalized what he wanted and tonight was no different. Their bodies moved even faster, Arthur's bed shaking with the effort. They squeezed and jerked each other frantically, the unmistakable sound of wet skin being fisted mingling with their grunts and gasps. 

"Arthur, please..." 

As had happened so many times before, it was the sound of his name on Merlin's lips made Arthur come hard, shooting wet and thick between them. He cried out, riding out his release while still determined to help Merlin achieve his own. 

"Yes," Merlin panted.

Arthur shook the wet hair out of his eyes and then, unexpectedly, Merlin's lips were on his own, the brunet kissing him deeply as their bodies continued to move awkwardly. It was a signal, though, for if Merlin had any kinks at all it was that he loved to be kissed while he reached orgasm. Sure enough, as if on cue, Merlin was there himself now, dousing them both in thick white streams. Arthur kissed him back, panting Merlin's name into his lips as Merlin continued to fuck their fists, determined to milk every drop of pleasure he could from their joined hands. 

Eventually they sprawled out next to each other, limbs still spread, chests heaving with the effort to take a breath. They were caked with sweat and spunk, yet too satisfied to be too concerned with that fact. For a fleeting moment Merlin's nose crinkled as he realized he would no doubt be stuck with the chore of cleaning those linens in the morning. That particular thought was chased away when Arthur reached for his hand and a million butterflies suddenly manifested in his belly. Merlin laced their fingers together and squeezed.

"That was..."

"Yeah. It was." 

"You loved it."

"Someone broke character."

"Like I _said_ ," Merlin shot back breathlessly, "you loved it. Stop complaining. Are your arms okay?"

Arthur turned onto his side, an exhausted smile on his face. His arms were incredibly sore and he was so sated that he could barely raise his hand but he persevered, finally caressing the brunet's cheekbone softly. "They'll be fine. So, my turn tomorrow night. Any requests?"

Merlin leaned into Arthur's touch, pressing his lips to the prince's palm. "Can we do you as the naughty blacksmith one again? Or the one where I've been a very bad court jester?" 

Arthur laughed as he pulled Merlin into his embrace. 

"Just surprise me," the warlock mumbled as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ on 03/28/12.


End file.
